Raleigh County, West Virginia
Raleigh County is a county in West Virginia. The population of the county is 78,859. Major roads Interstate 64 Interstate 77 US Route 19 West Virginia Route 3 West Virginia Route 16 West Virginia Route 41 West Virginia Route 54 West Virginia Route 61 West Virginia Route 97 West Virginia Route 99 West Virginia Route 121 West Virginia Route 210 West Virginia Route 305 West Virginia Route 307 Geography Adjacent counties Summers County (east) Fayette County (north) Kanawha County (northwest) Mercer County (south) Wyoming County (southwest) Boone County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 87.31% White (68,851) 9.25% Black or African American (7,294) 3.44% Other (2,714) 15.7% (12,380) of Raleigh County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Raleigh County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 19 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.09 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Beckley - 17,614 Towns Lester - 348 Mabscott - 1,408 Rhodell - 173 Sophia - 1,344 CDPs Beaver - 1,308 Bolt - 548 Bradley - 2,040 Coal City - 1,815 Crab Orchard - 2,678 Daniels - 1,881 Eccles - 362 Ghent - 457 Glen White - 266 Helen - 219 MacArthur - 1,500 Piney View - 989 Prosperity - 1,498 Shady Spring - 2,998 Stanaford - 1,350 Unincorporated communities Abney Abraham Affinity Ameagle Amigo Arnett Artie Battleship Baylor Beckley Junction Besoco Birchton Blue Jay Blue Jay 6 Bob Bone Lick Bragg Circle View Cirtsville Clear Creek Clifftop Coalgate Colcord Cool Ridge Cranberry Crow Dameron Dillon Dorothy Dry Creek Dry Hill Dugout East Beckley Eastgulf Edwight Egeria (partly in Mercer County) Emerson Epperly Eunice Fairdale Fireco Fitzpatrick Friendly View Glade Springs Glen Daniel Glen Morgan Grandview Hamlet Harper Hollywood Hoohoo Hotchkiss Jap Jarrolds Valley Jenny Gap Johnstown Jonben Josephine Lanark Leevale Lego Lillybrook Lynwinn Madeline Maple Meadow Maple Fork Marfork Masseyville Matville Maynor McAlpin McCreery Mead Metalton Midway Montcoal Mountview (partly in Summers County) Naoma Norvelle Odd Oswald Packsville Peachtree Pear Pemberton Pettry Bottom Pettus Pine Hills Pineknob Pluto Posey Price Hill (partly in Fayette County) Princewick Raleigh Redbird Riley Rock Creek Rodes Roxie Royal Saxon Shiloh Sink Skelton Slab Fork Soak Creek Sprague Stickney Stonecoal Junction Stonewall Stotesbury Stover Sullivan Sundial Surveyor Sweeneyburg Table Rock Take In Hollow Tams Terry Terry Junction Tilden Tolleys Trap Hill Ury Warden Whitby White Oak Wickham Winding Gulf Woodpeck Wright Zada Ghost towns Big Stick Cedar Hot Coal Killarney McVey Pickshin Pinepoca Sylvia Tamroy White Stick Willibet Woodbay Climate Fun facts * Longtime Senator Robert Byrd's home town was Sophia. * The county was the scene in 1914 of the Eccles Mine Disaster, the second-worst coal mining disaster in West Virginia history. The death toll was at least 180. More recently, the Upper Big Branch Mine disaster of 2010, which killed 29, also occurred in Raleigh County. * Politically, once powerfully Democrat-voting, Raleigh County has swung overwhelmingly Republican in recent years. * On January 30, 2007, a Little General Store near Ghent exploded, killing four people and injuring several others. Category:West Virginia Counties